how did i end up here?
by brittney THE hedgehog99
Summary: Amy's family has just moved houses and she is about to begin at a brand new school. her life was pretty boring, until the night before school begins, her brother decides to have a party...


**Uh, so, this was a little piece of writing I did for practice, but then I sorta wanted to expand and I haven't posted on here in a while so i thought "why not" and I wanted to know if anyone wanted me to keep going. So, um, enjoy! ^^**

_Her head was pounding. _Her quills had been frazzled because of her constantly running her hands through them anxiously. She couldn't take much more of this. The music was starting to get to her. Th screams and shouts and cat-calls and moans and groans and just all around sex and party noises weren't helping it either. Her headache had become a migraine and was making her feel sick. She looked over to the other side of her pool, holding her legs up to her chest. She didn't want her feet at the end of the deck chair. God knows what could happen if she did that. She had seen some one get dragged from a deck chair and thrown into the pool before. But there he was, standing at the opposite side of the pool. The cause of her migraine and the horrible music. Her brother Carlos rose. God did she _hate _him. Always having loud parties basically every second night because they were never home and blaming it all on her. Which her parents brought because they _**TREASURED **_their "precious little Carlos." The nerve! He was a person too! Normally, she could stand her brother's parties, but tonight was particularly bad. You see, Amy's family had recently moved houses, and tomorrow, they were both due to start school. So, naturally, in order to get in with the "cool" crowd, her brother threw a party. Throwing a Facebook page up, inviting practically everyone in the neighbourhood. And practically everyone in the neighbourhood had shown up. Their new house was filled to the brim with strangers. Most were her brother's age, around 17-20. But there were a few kids Amy's age as well. Amy sighed when she watched her brother walk away from the poolside, his arm swung around the shoulder of a white wolf girl.

"He's probably going to go and have ex with her" Amy thought. Apart from being a total jerk, her brother was also a serious player. Not that her parents ever knew this. Suddenly, Amy's head throbbed again and she remembered her headache/ she got up from the deck chair she had been sitting on and began heading inside, stepping over the couples who were having sex on the floor and people who had passed out from too much drinking. She made her way lazily upstairs and stopped in front of a room with a small pink sign that read 'Amy's room.' She put her ear up against the door and was relieved to her no moans and groans. She was glad she had decided to lock the door. Unlocking it, she casually stepped into the dark room and made her way to her bathroom. Completely ignoring the boy who was so blatantly lying on her bed, stomach down, reading her favourite book. He looked up from the book when she walked in, and watched her curiously as she trudged to her bathroom. Took some headache tablets and trudged back out again. He smiled with amusement and held up three fingers. Silently, he counted down to one, and Amy burst back into her room.

"W-WAIT!" she half-screamed, finally noticing the boy on her bed. "WH-WH-WHO ARE YOU?! H-HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?! WHY ARE YOU READING 'THE ROYAL KISS?!'" she rambled on frantically. It was only when the boy 'shushed' her that she stopped talking.

"Okay, first off, I'm not talking to you until you close the door and lock it again. And two, this book is _**horrible**_. But I suppose It would amuse a girl such as yourself." Did he just insult 'the royal kiss?' how _**DARE **_he! That book was a _**masterpiece! **_Also she was so _**NOT **_closing the door! What If he violated her?! Or even worse, _**RAPED **_her?! What if he-

"If you're wondering, no, I'm not going to rape you. I honestly have no intention of doing anything to you. Besides, _**YOU'RE **_the one who asked _**ME **_the questions. Is that not so?" the boy grinned mischievously, and even though it was dark in her room, Amy could see his white teeth and long fangs. But had he just read her mind? She was _**convinced **_he just had. Whatever, she still wasn't convinced that he wasn't a rapist. The boy sighed. "Okay then. Just close the door and turn the light on, at least. But if drunken, sexed-up people come bursting in here, it'll be _**your **_problem." Amy did not want that. She closed the door, locked it and flicked her light switch on. Well, now she had a better look at the boy lying on her bed. He looked about her age. He was a bright, cobalt blue and he had green eyes that seemed to shine, although you couldn't see them very well because of the glare coming off his thick framed glasses. He was wearing a white shirt with a navy blue sweater thrown clumsily over it, dark grey trousers and shiny red sneakers with buckles and white straps on them. He was actually kinda…..cute, if she was totally honest with herself. Then he ruined it by smirking at her.

"Tell me, do I _**look **_like a rapist to you? If anything, your _**brother's **_probably the rapist, I've seen him walk off with and make out with practically _**EVERY **_girl here tonight! I'm pretty sure I even saw him kissing one of the guys!" Amy tried to hold back her laughter, but eventually she let out a snort. She knew she shouldn't be laughing, I mean, he _was _insulting her Carlos, but it _**WAS **_true. The boy smiled triumphantly. "Ah, I see I got you to smile. Good start, if I do say so myself. Only thing that would be better was if your brother turned off that _**HORRIBLE **_music! It's like if doomsday and Armageddon had drunken an unprotected sex and that music was the freak baby!" Amy was now really laughing. She couldn't help herself! It was _**SO **_true! She suddenly remembered that he was a stranger and hadn't answered her questions yet, so she stopped laughing and put on a serious face. (Well, tried to, at least.)

"Okay, funny guy. Enough jokes. Answer my questions or I'll pound your face in." she demanded, grabbing her red and yellow hammer off her floor. The boy's smile grew even wider.

"Getting a little violent, aren't we?" he asked teasingly.

"Can it four eyes. I could beat your face in if I wanted to. You wouldn't even have _**TIME **_to see it coming!" she threatened.

"Oh, _**would **_I now? What makes you think _**I **_can't fight, hmm? You now absolutely _**NOTHING **_about me, and yet here you are, threatening to pulverise me!" oh, _**now **_Amy was starting to get mad.

"_**Why you little-"Amy**_ cut herself off with a sigh. "C'mon Amy. Don't let him get to you. You're better than this…..you're-"

"Name's Sonic the hedgehog, I picked the lock on your door to take refuge from the party because this is _**definitely **_not my idea of a good time and I got bored and chose the first book I found in your bookcase, which just so happened to be this one. Happy? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now." And with that, Sonic got up from Amy's bed and made his way out, heading towards the staircase. But before he could leave, Amy grabbed onto the sleeve of his sweater. He turned to look at her, raising and eyebrow curiously.

"Um….will….what school do you go to?" he asked bashfully. Sonic grinned.

"Green hill high. Why?"

"Will i…see you there?"

"Sure! If you survive the first day, that is." And then he was gone. Amy stood in the hallway, a look of confusion written across her face.

"If I….survive the first day?"

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Did you like it? I'd really appreciate opinions, I know I'm not the best writer, but I'd love to hear any feedback, good or bad.**

**Thank you! ^^**


End file.
